jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 33
|storyboard = |epidirector = |assistepi = |anidirector = |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |eyecatch = |designcoop = |previous = |next = |colors = VentoAureo }} is the thirty-third episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-forty-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from the end of Chapter 567 to most of Chapter 571 of the original manga. Summary Bucciarati has collapsed on the ground just in front of the Colosseum; his body seems to have reached its limits following his victory over Secco. Doppio stands just behind him but stays his hand. Instead, he persuades Bucciarati to help him reach his destination, planning to find out what the rogue capo is after. Doppio then discovers Bucciaratio's condition and that he's gone blind yet can see a hidden wound on his neck. An intrigued Doppio reflects on Bucciarati's strange condition as he helps him cross the street, but his thoughts are interrupted when he sees Mista coming around the corner. Doppio immediately hides both himself and Bucciarati behind a pillar. Doppio is cornered and almost kills Bucciarati but Diavolo intervenes. Explaining to his subordinate that Bucciarati is now a corpse that can only see spirits, Diavolo exposes some of his spirit, not only fooling Bucciarati into thinking Doppio is Trish, but also causing his daughter to alert Mista, clearing the way to the monument. As they move through the Colosseum, Bucciarati promises "Trish" that she can live in his house and enjoy a decent life once their battle is over. However, Diavolo suddenly warns Doppio that they are watched. Polnareff makes himself known, ordering the pair to stand still but becomes suspicious of Doppio, whom he doesn't know. Doppio's attempt to make himself look reliable is foiled when Polnareff asks "Trish" to show her Stand without approaching him; Diavolo realizes that he's dealing with an experienced fighter. When Diavolo sees the Arrow on Polnareff's lap and Polnareff senses Diavolo's killing intent, the two recognize each other and reminisce the past. In a flashback to 1986, Diavolo discovered six Stand Arrows while working part-time for an excavation team in Egypt. Discovering their ability, he sold five to Enya the Hag and kept one for himself. In the 90s, Jotaro Kujo and Jean Pierre Polnareff learned of the Arrows and began to investigate them. Polnareff eventually went on his own in Italy but his investigations caught the attention of Diavolo. Passione had agents everywhere and successfully isolated Polnareff, allowing Diavolo to confront him, easily beat and cripple him before sending off a cliff and leave him for dead. Bucciarati and Polnareff suddenly notice that "Trish" has disappeared and objects have been suddenly displaced. Somewhere else in the Coliseum, Giorno, Mista and Trish also realize the time skip. Worried Polnareff tries to flee but Doppio intercepts his path, ominously advancing up the stairs below him. Declaring that the events of this night will be a trial for him to stay at the top, Diavolo finally emerges from Doppio and confronts Polnareff. Curious about the Arrow, Diavolo engages Polnareff, erasing time and avoiding a slash from Silver Chariot. Praising Polnareff's capabilities, Diavolo erases time again but then realize that Silver Chariot has been pierced with the Arrow ; Silver Chariot undergoes a dramatic transformation as Polnareff enacts a desperate gambit to protect the Arrow but Diavolo then kills Polnareff easily. Reminiscing about the great adventures he had with the Joestar Group, Polnareff breathes his last. Still perplexed, Diavolo seizes the discarded Arrow. From his vantage point, he sees them joining up with Bucciarati and plans to deal with them, but he suddenly senses another presence: a stranger clad in black has appeared before him, slowly walking away. As he demands to know who the newcomer is, an Arrow-shaped marking is shown on its neck. Appearances |Av4 = MistaAvAnim.png |Name4 = Guido Mista |Av5 = DiavoloAvAnim.png |Name5 = Diavolo |Status5 = |Name6 = Giorno Giovanna |Name7 = Trish Una |Av6 = GiornoAvAnim.png |Av7 = TrishAvAnim2.png |Av8 = PolnareffAvAnim5.png |Name8 = Jean Pierre Polnareff |Status8 = |Av9 = EnyaAvAnim.png |Name9 = Enya the Hag |Status9 = |Av10 = JotaroAvAnim3.png |Name10 = Jotaro Kujo |Status10 = |Name11 = Joseph Joestar |Name12 = Muhammad Avdol |Av11 = JosephAvAnim3.png |Status11 = |Av12 = AvdolAvAnim.png |Status12 = |Av13 = KakyoinAvAnim.png |Name13 = Noriaki Kakyoin |Status13 = |Av14 = IggyAvAnim.png |Name14 = Iggy |Status14 = |Av15 = SeccoAvAnim.png |Name15 = Secco |Status15 = }} |Av4=ChariotRequiemAvAnim.png|Name4=Chariot Requiem|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes